Smiles, Sweets, and the Dragon
by RunicSiren
Summary: When Hitsugaya told Ukitake he no longer wanted any more gifts he never thought she'd actually listen to him. And he never thought he'd feel guilty enough to ask Ichigo for help. FemUkitake Oneshot


Wow, a Bleach fanfic that's not a Ukitake romance. Well, if you squint it can be taken as Hitsugaya/Ukitake, but that's only if you really want to squint.

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm really sick of having to do these.

Summary: When Hitsugaya told Ukitake he no longer wanted any more gifts he never thought she'd actually listen to him. And he never thought he'd feel guilty enough to ask Ichigo for help. FemUkitake Oneshot

Hope you guys enjoy this one!

Smiles, Sweets, and the Dragon

Hitsugaya, Tenth Division Captain of the Gotei 13, glared at the labels in front of him. Behind him he heard Ichigo tapping his foot, which really was not helping the situation. He tried to ignore it, tried to focus on the bright wrappers. Eventually, he snapped. "Would you stop that!" he hissed at Ichigo, trying not to draw attention to them.

"Hey," the substitute soul reaper said louder than he needed to, "you're the one who asked for my help! Why don't you just pick a few so we can leave?"

"You don't understand," Hitsugaya growled at him, the two glaring at each other. Eventually the white haired captain sighed, breaking eye contact. "You don't understand. I really messed up this time."

"I thought you just wanted to get a gift for Ukitake," the orange haired boy stated.

"I do," the captain said through clenched teeth.

As he fell silent Ichigo sighed. "What did you do?" He raised an eyebrow at Hitsugaya's mumbled response. "What was that? I can't here you when you talk into your shirt."

"I yelled at her."

Ichigo blinked, and then blinked again. "You…you did what?" he asked slowly, not quite sure he had heard right. It was hard for him to imagine anyone yelling at the sweet, motherly Ukitake.

"I got sick of all the gifts, of her treating me like a child, and I just snapped," he said through clenched teeth, clearly ashamed of what he'd done. "I've told her before not to get me gifts, but this time she actually listened to me."

If they'd been talking about anyone other than Ukitake Ichigo wouldn't have thought it was such a big deal, but they were talking about Ukitake. The orange haired boy finally sighed, shaking his head as he came to stand beside Hitsugaya. "These," he said picking up a few bars of chocolate, "and these." This time he picked out a few sticks of hard candy, all different colored. "Hey, miss," he called, summoning the woman who worked behind the counter. "I want three of those, three of those, and two of those," he said, pointing to the sweets he wanted. "What?" he asked, noticing the strange look the soul reaper was giving him.

"How do you know what she likes?"

"Rukia takes gifts back to Ukitake every time she returns to Soul Society, and I'm always dragged along to help."

"Thanks," he said placing the candy he had picked out with the small bag she had just packed. He pushed Hitsugaya forward as she rang up the purchase, who glared at him. "Hey, if you want to give her a present you need to buy it yourself."

"Fine," Hitsugaya muttered, pulling out a wallet, placing way too much money on the counter. Hitsugaya just continued to glare as Ichigo couldn't help but grin.

/

If Hitsugaya hadn't been sure that he'd hurt Ukitake before the reception he received from Kiyone and Sentaro left no room for doubt. When he asked to see Captain Ukitake the two stood glaring at him for a few moments before reluctantly showing him to Ukitake's office. When they reached their destination the two 3rd seated officers just stood there glaring at him. Hitsugaya glared back and eventually the two left, although they threw him dirty looks as did so.

Once they were out of sight he knocked on the door. He knew he had to be careful, because even though Kiyone and Sentaro had vanished, they were still listening, along with most of the Thirteenth Division. Ukitake's voice floated out into the hall, inviting him to come in.

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya," she said as he opened the door. The Tenth Division Captain couldn't help but flinch slightly. If there was one thing he'd never do again in his life, it was yell at Ukitake, no matter how many times she called him Shiro-chan. "Is there something I can do to help you?"

"I…" Hitsugaya paused, took a deep breath and started again. "I wanted to apologize," he said softly, placing the package on her desk.

She peeked into the bag, letting out a happy 'oh!' as she pulled out one of the hard candies. "These are my favorite! Thank you, Shiro-chan!" she said, gracing him with a bright smile. Her smile faltered slightly. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you don't want to be called that anymore."

"It's all right," Hitsugaya said. "I don't mind it as much as I thought I did."

Ukitake smiled was back in place as she stood up, moving from behind her desk. She bent down and placed a kiss on Hitsugaya's forehead, causing the other captain to blush deeply. "I guess this means I have to tell Yamamoto to call off the hit men," she said with a chuckle.

Hitsugaya eyes widened slightly. With how protective the Captain-Commander was of Ukitake he wasn't sure if that was a joke. Ukitake burst out laughing at the look on his face. "Really, Shiro-chan, thank you."

"Are we all right now, Ukitake?"

"Jushiro," she said, correcting him. "And we were always good. You just asked me to treat you as an adult, so that's what I was doing."

"Well," Hitsugaya said slowly, "don't."

Ukitake nodded, still smiling. "Very well."

Hitsugaya turned to leave, but paused when he reached the door. "One thing though, Ukitake."

"Hmm?" she hummed, having returned to her seat.

"No more life sized status of me for my birthday."

Ukitake laughed, making Hitsugaya grin slightly. "I make no promises."

/

Yay! Another Bleach oneshot down! I still have one more I'm writing that will be up either tomorrow or the day after. It features Ukitake, Kyouraku, Urahara, and Yoruichi. (Things are always fun when Yoruichi is involved!) Anyways, let me know what you think of this one.


End file.
